


Flashbacks

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [3]
Category: Bob Ross - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Joy of Painting (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papa Rocket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: Rocket has a dream that leads to flashbacks of his life before he met the Guardians.





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts), [MeepMorpRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepMorpRain/gifts), [janetgenea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetgenea/gifts), [Woozletania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozletania/gifts), [Mattchewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/gifts).



> Congrats, Daughter_of_the_Mountains, you won the bet.

The creature layed still in its cage. Unable to break free of its confines and tied down to the bottom of its cage by various arm, leg, body, and head restraints. It didn’t know why it was here. It just knew of the pain that was soon to come.

It tried to close its eyes and go to sleep. But fuzzy thoughts of before it came to this _place,_ this _lab,_ this _PRISON_ that the Humies, and whatever other assortment of aliens that ran this place called it “Halfworld” kept invading its mind.

Before the creature was brought here, he could faintly recall memories of his earliest days of life. The creature couldn’t remember much of those few days, but he could remember things like the warm nights of the planet of its birth, which was more than likely Terra, as that’s where a majority of the subjects for the scientists of Halfworld came from. He could also somewhat recall the squeaks of its littermates as they suckled on their mother for nourishment. The last thing that the creature could vaguely recall from its early life was how hard its mother fought to protect her litter as the scientists encroached on her territory and ran to a nearby den with her offspring clinging onto her fur for survival.

Alas, the mother’s fight to protect her young was in vain as she was cornered in the den with no place to run to or hide in, as it was a very small den and the aliens could easily reach inside and bring out their quarry to be placed into cages that were impossible for any animal to break free from. One by one each of the mother’s offspring was brought out of the den and placed into the cage until only the mother and her most defenseless offspring, the runt of the litter and by far the youngest of her offspring, was valiantly defending her favorite of her young.

But even though she put up a good fight, it was all for naught. The scientists had no trouble picking her up by the scruff of her neck while she growled at the researchers who placed her in the cage with her young before they boarded the spaceship for the long ride back to Halfworld.

When the scientists arrived back to Halfworld, the first thing that they did was separate the mother from her young to test how she would react. Unfortunately, her aggression increased as soon as she was separated from her litter and it only increased tenfold when the runt of the litter, which she hasn’t let go of all this time, was pried from her grasp and taken away. She went ballistic and bit the scientist who stole her prized possession from her.

The scientists then had no choice but to put her down. After she was dead, an autopsy was performed to see if she was rabid. She wasn’t, but her aggression alone warranted her immediate demise. Her combative nature for when she was separated from her offspring would’ve made it impossible to experiment on her for the Uplift program.

The next day, her offspring were sent off to be evaluated for the Uplift program. They were put through various tests, measurements, and scans to determine each cub’s viability for the experiments, procedures, and reconditioning that they would have to undergo as part of the Uplift program.

One by one, each of the cubs died. They either died of natural causes, while undergoing one of the procedures as part of the Uplift program, or they either got sick or developed an aggression problem like their mother after one of the procedures that forced the scientists to humanely euthanize them.

Back to present day and to the mother’s favorite offspring, the runt of the litter, was the only one left alive. It has been heavily augmented and given cybernetics to make it seem more human like and less like the creature of its species.

It still struggled to break free of its restraints when the door to the housing unit where all of the experiments, prisoners, and test subjects of Halfworld were kept. Inside stepped in a skinny human carrying a transport gurney and a long slender pole with a retractable wire collar on the end of it meant to control the captives anytime that they were out of their cages so that they wouldn’t get loose. The human only slightly opened the creature’s cage as he got the pole inside and snagged the animal around its neck with the collar. He then opened the cage door all the way as he pinned the creature in one of the back corners and bound its legs and forearms with handcuffs. Once the animal was completely bound, he took out a muzzle with a steel grill in the front for its mouth and placed it on the creature so that it couldn’t bite or spit at its captors.

The scientist then reached in with both arms and picked the creature up as he brought it out of its cage and placed it on the animal sized stainless steel gurney and tied it down with the restraints equipped on the gurney. He then brought the creature into the procedure room, a place that this animal knew all too well as the scientist grabbed and electric shaver and began to shave the animal.

After the scientist shaved off all of the fur of the creature, another scientist, the Head Researcher of the Uplift program walked in and acknowledged the creature.

“Good morning, Subject 89P13.” The lead researcher, Bre’Zak greeted it coldly as 89P13 looked around the room in fear.

The creature then chittered nervously as the scientist who brought it in injected it with a medication meant to calm it down while they did their inhumane experiments and cybernetic modifications on the helpless animal. Bre’Zak and his assistant, Chu’lo, then lifted the creature together and placed it onto the procedure table and tied it down using the restraints on the table and placing its head in a vice so that it couldn’t move at all as Chu’lo grabbed the creature’s holographic file and began to read the information on it.

“Subject 89P13.” Chu’lo recited. “Male, North American Raccoon from Terra, last surving member of his litter. Mother, deceased. Father, deceased.” The raccoon growled in anger. “Siblings, all deceased, the runt of his litter. Twenty-five pounds, Brown and black fur, to undergo full cybernetic modifications as part of Project Uplift in order to give a lower life form sentience and to make it a formidable weapon for Halfworld Industries in all the intergalactic wars to come.”

“Alright, let’s begin.” Bre’Zak stated as he turned to the side table to pick out a scalpel to use on the creature.

“Wait, sir?” Chu’lo interrupted. “Ain’t we going to put him under?”

The raccoon looked hopeful, as being unconscious would make him unable to feel the pain that he was sure to come and that he knew all too too well. It was preferable over the alternative of being awake and aware of everything that was going on and feeling every prick and prod of the needles and scalpels and whatever other instruments of torture that his captors had at their disposal. Hell, these people didn’t even have the decency to give him any pain medication in order to dull the discomfort that these “procedures” make him feel. The raccoon wasn’t even allowed to fidget or move in anyway or he would certainly be wearing the shock collar and have it constantly sending a current through it for at least an hour from whenever they were done to at least the dinner feeding or until lights out, whichever came later and would require the rodent be moved back to the housing unit.

“Hell no. The subject is to remain conscious throughout the brain probing so that we know where to cut without causing the subject to perish.” Bre’Zak ordered as he grabbed his favorite scalpel and held it up to the glinting overhead lights of the procedure table. He then bent over and whispered ominously to the raccoon. “This won’t hurt a bit.”

Subject 89P13 knew better. He closes his eyes in anticipation as the sharpened blade of the scalpel slowly came down and...


End file.
